


Bringing the Fight to you

by orxstes



Series: Riverdale Academy [1]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale Academy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orxstes/pseuds/orxstes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>” we here at the ABC want to bring it to everyone’s attention…that the courts..that the people that are to keep us safe! are the ones that are also oppressing people! something they dont want to admit to, they dont want to hear about how a person no matter of there race…gender, or sexual orientation should have a fair trail, or should not be stopped for no reason at all, or not allowed to properly morn a lost one, we should not have to fight to get the rights that any straight man or woman has just because we are of a different sexuality! this is the home of the free, well that saying is dead! its more like its the home of the straight because they are the only ones that have rights! and what about the cops” he looked right at one of the cops that were there and smirked as he had a fire in his eyes that was dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing the Fight to you

Mike knew that he was hurt, he knew that it was not the best thing in the world to go back to doing rally's after the way the last one had ended. he knew all of it, but he could not stop, he could not abandon the cause he could not stop fighting to make a change in what was going on to him...going on to any one he loved. he knew that he needed to do it, he needed to go today he needed to make the speech even thought a few people did not want him to. the speech had given him some issues during the weeks leading up to this but...if he wanted to...have a life with the man he loved, the rules had to be changed everything needed to be changed... the idea had come to him in the middle of one of his finals, he knew the perfect place for the rally to take place...for everything to happen at this point. He knew that if he wanted the word to get out, he needed to do it in the one place and that there was the strong chance that he could get beaten again, or worse...but he did not care this time..He did not care what was going to happen to him, as long as everyone else was safe...as long as the word got out and there were more then just him and Fabian there...that there was a voice that was going to be heard...a voice that was going to be demanding to be heard.

It was going to be risky, but it may be the right amount of risk that he needs to make this actually happen For this to actually change. The plan was going to be simple, he already had had everything up on the youtube channel that he had set up months ago now. the video was out for a few days now, saying that the normal rally was going to be moved, or not happening, but at the same time there was going to be a way for the people the ones that actually wanted to be there...for them to find out things...for them to be there as well, he had also given his condolences to the people that had lost there lives in what was going on all over the world, he knew that what was going on was. he would not admit that the fact of it or one of them was it was a way to bring the battle to his father, to the steps of the place that his father fought...he was going to or wanted to use the steps of the courthouse as the perfect platform that was going to be needed to, make this heard...to make everything seen and noticed. 

Mike also knew...that there was the possibility that he would be arrested finally for what he was fighting for..yeah he did not have the best wrap sheet with the cops, but he was never officially arrested for anything, nothing that they were able book him on so he was always allowed to go back to what he was doing before...there was a time that he was in new york that the cops did not have to ask him his name anymore, they knew him it was like the precinct was a second home for him. even then, he was not able to be booked for anything because he always had everything in order...and even then he knew that people were afraid of the name warner...even thought he hated the fact that he was one. That was then...this was a whole other fight, one that he was in front of...one that he was leading, he knew that they were careful, or tried to be and never used there real names, but then again...Mike was always the one that was talking...always the one that was giving speeches. so he was sure that he had the fair share of homophones that wanted to see him dead or beading out on the street somewhere...he knew it but it was worth the risk...or well for right now it was.

His relationship with Nate had just started, but he also hopped that the man would be there today when the rally happened, that mike had left enough clues for him so that he would know where he was today...a part of him did not want to have to use his call from the cops to call him to get him out, but he hoped that he would if the time came for it...he was going to do his best to leave his sister out of this as well. this was his fight...he was fighting for her, for there lives...so they can have a better life....one person that he knew that was going to be there was his center....his best friend...the one that seen him threw so many things, Fabian...he had not missed a rally or anything in what seemed like years, yes they had had a patch of rough time but then again...who doesn't. he was not sure about Aiden, he seemed like he understood the cause...understood what he was speaking about, and knew that...the cause was not something that should be fighting alone... 

the rest of the day, had went the way he wanted it to, getting all the last minute things done that he could all the flyers that other would pass out, the tweets and facebook status's he though about making another video but he changed his mind about it in favor of working on his...speech making sure that everything was going to be smooth..that his words were right. he got lost in what he was doing until the phone went off telling him that it was time for him to head down to where he was going, he hoped and prayed that everyone would be able to understand where he was going to be...as he stood next to the courthouse with some of his papers...a few binders of things as he was sitting on the steps as it looked like he was just a student doing some work, in the sun that was there, but he knew...he knew that it was not going to be that way, that soon enough...he would start talking, he would start making his voice heard and getting the people's attention, this was his fathers...territory the place that his father ruled over in a way...but that is why he was there...he was there to open everyone's eyes

a dark challenging smirk crossed his lips as he looked at his watch and seen what time it was, looking out at the crowd he seen fabian standing there with a nod of his head he took a breath in slowly as he looked around for a moment and chuckled to himself no one knew that it was coming, but they would know...they would see as soon as he started talking " we here at the ABC want to bring it to everyone's attention...that the courts..that the people that are to keep us safe! are the ones that are also oppressing people! something they dont want to admit to, they dont want to hear about how a person no matter of there race...gender, or sexual orientation should have a fair trail, or should not be stopped for no reason at all, or not allowed to properly morn a lost one, we should not have to fight to get the rights that any straight man or woman has just because we are of a different sexuality! this is the home of the free, well that saying is dead! its more like its the home of the straight because they are the only ones that have rights! and what about the cops" he looked right at one of the cops that were there and smirked as he had a fire in his eyes that was dangerous, but under the sun that was all around him as he stood on the steps of the court house, he looked pale, he looked skinnier then what he was like he was ready to crack at any moment...also there was a tired look in his eyes but mike continued on. people die everyday, but the people that die because the cops dont want to touch them, or the cops beat them! the amount of police brutality that is here and the cops...the cops just find all the loopholes so that they can continue doing what they do, we need to put a stop to it, we need to bring the fight to them to the courts to show that we are not giving up, that we are here to make a stand, that our voices matter that our lives matter as well" 

Mike continued to look around as he was speaking seeing that Fabian was well on his way around working the crowd that had come out, and the ones that had started yelling back at him, for what he was saying...there was the outbreak of a scrap in the middle of the crowd he had heard some slander being thrown around as he tried to keep everyone calm " we need to stop fighting each other, and we need to stop working against each other and work together to have a better tomorrow that our children, everyone's children can not have to worry about the injustices that we face!" he went to move as the world start to spin, his body felt heavy, everything started to get worse as he could hear the yells of the crowd and the cops that were starting to move in as well. he felt the surge of pain as the edges of his world went dark before seeing fabain running after him, but getting taken and thrown to the ground by the cops as well, he did not remember much of it after that, all he remembered was the darkness, not the cops grabbing him and putting him in the ambulance or anything...or finding out who he really was...who his family was.

he woke up a few hours latter as he gasped lightly trying to figure out where the hell he was, all he seen was the starch white of the room that he was laying in, but once he heard the beeping all around him, he figured it out, he knew that he was laying in a hospital bed, his whole body hurt, it was one of those dull under your skin pains as he tired to move his whole world continued spinning causing him to lay back against the sheets once again and sigh heavily as he waited and wondered what the hell happened, before sleep took him once again, the soaring high fever causing his body to feel heavier then what it was, he clutched the sheets as the nurses tended to him. 

The next time he woke, he seen a few people around him and gave them a slight smile watching them for a moments before even thinking about speaking, but when he did even his voice did not sound like it belonged to him, taking a few breathes in slowly he started to ask the questions that had been in his mind " what happened? what about the rally? why the fuck am i here? where...is Fabian ? is he okay? " he kept rambling asking questions as he looked around his blue eyes were wide with the fever and worry before taking a breath and finally asking " were is Nate?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have a tumblr come say Hi you can find it [Here](http://beyondxthexbarricade.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 2) This has not been Beta'ed so all my own mistakes 
> 
> 3) I would not have been able to write it if it was not for my Center my guide and my Taire, so thank you guys for Believing in me 
> 
> 4) The Characters belong to Riverdale Academy and that can be found [Here](http://riverdale--rpg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
